


Do You Use Protection?

by ChildOfTheRevolution



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek needs to be tested, F/M, Fun, Lydia is cute and evil, M/M, Nurse!Stiles, Patient!Derek, Sexual Health Clinic AU, Stiles is a superhero, crackish, kind of, safe sex, saving the world from STI's, sexual health, slight occ, slight underage drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheRevolution/pseuds/ChildOfTheRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works in the Beacon Hills Sexual Health Clinic.<br/>Derek comes in to get tested.<br/>Shenanigans occur.<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Use Protection?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I was watching a british documentary type thing on their sexual health clinics and obviously immediately thought of Sterek.

‘Have you ever had anal sex? Received or given?’

‘No.’ The answer was curt.

‘Paid for sex?’ Stiles asked cheerily. 

‘No’ 

‘Been paid for sex?’ Stiles continued doggedly.

‘What? No.’ The sinfully hot guy answers with a grimace, eyes looking at Stiles in disgust.

‘Oral sex?’ Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow and smirks when Derek replies with a ‘Yes.’ That feels r like it was ripped from between this guy’s shiny white teeth.

‘Received and given?’ Stiles asked next, triumphantly.

‘Both’, the guy says, face relaxing minutely.

‘How many sexual partners in your sexual history?’ Stiles continues with enthusiasm. 

‘6.’ The guys says without hesitation. 

‘How many in the past month?’ Stiles inquires, delicately.

‘None.’ The guy says with a slight shrug.

‘Any obvious symptoms of an STI?’

‘No.’

‘And the reason you have come in today?’

‘To have an STI test.’ The guy looks at Stiles with judgemental eyebrows as if he’s stupid.

‘Well yes, but what has brought this on?’ Stiles persists, smile becoming more forced by the second.

‘I have recently broken up with my girlfriend who I had found out had been cheating on me with multiple partners, without protection.’ The guy says blankly.

Oh shit. That sucks. Stiles temper’s his anger a bit.

‘That’s rough, sorry buddy. Did you and your ex use protection.’

‘No, she told me she was clean, and I was before I met her.’ The guy answers, light green eyes cast down.

‘Have you used protection with all your other sexual partners?’ Stiles asked, a little gentler.

‘Yes.’

‘Brilliant. We’re all done here then. I just have to send you through to Nurse Martin and she’ll test you for the lot. Don’t want to take any chances.’

The guy opposite Stiles, Derek his name was, looked intensely relieved to be finished, grunted and rose, following Lydia into the testing room and Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

Handsome as they come, but as tight as a clam. Stiles had always felt pretty good with his job. It was high paying, it was flexible, close to home. Sure he got to know more about people’s sexual history then he probably would want but that was par on par with what he did.

Plus he was naturally nosey and cheerful, two things you needed working at the clinic.

It was people like Derek that made it horribly awkward. Stiles was usually great with patients, in fact he was so good at making people feel relaxed, and comfortable that Lydia had made him the clinics go-to guy for the often awkward questions that proceeded the actual testing.

But Derek, clean cut, handsome, suit dressed Derek had been unresponsive to Stiles charms almost to the point of rudeness and Stiles was glad to be rid of him. Well not completely, but he’d been pretty short.

To be fair Derek’s story sounded pretty horrible, cheating partners were always a bad one, but Stiles had certainly heard worse.

And sure he was unfairly handsome, obviously ripped and wonderfully surly (For some reason Stiles liked the surly ones, bit of a challenge) and Stiles was asking some pretty personal questions. Except it wasn’t like Derek had much to show. In fact Derek’s sexual history questionnaire was positively bland so Stiles didn’t know why Derek was so grumpy about it.

In fact Stiles had actually gotten the job at the clinic by coming in for a test. He had had unprotected sex with some random dude in a drunk fuelled rage after being broken up with by his first boyfriend, Danny. And he was a worrier by heart so he had come in, just to make sure and had left an hour later with a uniform and instructions to come back in the next day and work straight away which had been awesome.

Stiles would always maintain that it had been his wit and charm that got him the job. Lydia would roll her eyes and tell anyone who would listen that Stiles had been the first person that had answered the help wanted sign they had put out front. It seemed like no one wanted to work in a clinic that helped people battle sexually transmitted diseases on a daily basis. Stiles had thought it sounded pretty badass actually.

His test had come back clean and he had been working at the clinic ever since. He liked his job, mostly. It was only when people like Derek came in and acted like they were somehow better than the clinic that could possibly save their life that pissed him off. They were there to help. That should be appreciated and not sniffed at.

And Stiles had always made sure that he was never judgmental, about anything. People’s sexual habits were meant to be private and the fact that they divulged those secrets to him in the name of sexual health was something to be commended, never looked down upon.

It was Stiles’ break so he wandered into the break room where Nurse Martin (Lydia) was giggling to Nurse Lahey about something. He tried, but failed to ignore it; because of his natural curiosity (nosiness) and because she might be talking about handsome standoffish Derek. And Derek’s junk, which Stiles was unreasonably interested in.

So he wandered closer to them in the guise of getting coffee.

He knew he was being a bit pathetic, but he hadn’t gotten laid in about a year and working at the clinic didn’t really open up opportunities for him to get laid. Plus he knew way too much about people to be interested in the, except perhaps Derek, who was A) straight and B) coming out of a shitty long term relationship. So, bad getting laid material right there.

However all his sneaking was to no avail, Lydia was too sharp for that.

‘Stiles.’ She said archly in greeting as he fumbled for coffee.

‘Lydia.’ He mumbled back, not making eye contact, he knew that tone of voice, and it never meant anything good for him.

‘I was just telling Isaac here about our grumpy patient, Derek.’

‘Oh really? How did that go with him?’ Stiles asked, as casually as he could muster. 

The smile on Lydia’s face made sure he knew he wasn’t being as subtle or as casual as he would have liked.

Damn.

‘Let’s just say that that man wears those Under Amour boxer briefs for a reason.’ Lydia said with a wink that sent Stiles choking on his coffee and Isaac laughing into his sandwich.

Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly and left the break room quickly, to the laughter of Lydia and Isaac. He needed a bit of air. Because, honestly, what did it matter if Derek was well endowed? It’s not like Derek was gay. A fact that Stiles knew wholeheartedly, and plus, Derek was a bit of a douche anyway, well kind of one.

That was the trouble working where he worked, there were never any surprises, of the good or bad kind. He knew everyone’s secrets and that kind of sucked.

He made it to the clinics parking spot and leant against the wall taking a breath and wondered why he would ever had a crush on Nurse Martin, ever. 

She was mean and cruel and completely unprofessional. It didn’t really help that she had quickly become his good friend since he started working at the clinic.

So wrapped in his thoughts Stiles didn’t notice someone standing there in front of him until that someone cleared their throat, Stiles flailed a bit when he looked up and realised the suit clad figure in front of him was, man of the moment, Derek Hale.

Apparently well-endowed Derek Motherfreaking Hale.

Wonderful.

Stiles barely managed to keep his eyes above the belt. He’s a sexual health expert for goodness sake. He’s paid to keep his eyes above the belt. Well kind of.

‘Uh hi?’ Good opening Stiles. No seriously, pat on the back for that one dude.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, then grunts, ‘Mind if I smoke?’

Stiles blinked.

‘Sure. But as a person working in the health profession I’m totally supposed to tell you that smoking kills. Gives you cancer and gangrene and all other kinds of crazy, horrible shit.’

‘I know.’ Derek said, lighting up and taking a drag. Leaning against the same wall Stiles is standing against.

Silence settles over them and Stiles wracks his brain for something to say, something that doesn’t involve STI’s or breakups or smoking. Or how incredibly sexy Derek looks like smoking, health professional or not. And he’s coming up blank, all he can think to say is to comment on how uncomfortable the dick examination is, or whether Derek had made a pool of which infection he’s most likely to have caught off his horrible cheatey ex. 

Thank god he doesn’t say any of those things as he’s saved by Derek.

‘Sorry, about before. I’m not usually that rude, it’s just been a tough couple of weeks.’

An apology? Sweet.

‘Nah, its ok dude. I mean it can’t be comfortable talking about that kind of stuff with a complete stranger. I mean I’m only used to asking the questions because I ask them every day. Plus it’s kind of a sucky thing to have to do. Good on you for doing it though.’

Derek quirks a small smile at Stiles and Stiles to ignore the butterflies in his stomach for his STRAIGHT patient’s tiny smile, ‘Good on me for doing the test?’ Derek asked.

‘Well yeah, you’d be surprised at how many people just think they’re immune to STI’s and don’t get themselves checked and by the time they notice anything’s wrong, their either really, really sick or they’ve managed to pass whatever they’ve got to countless unlucky souls.’

Oh god, shut up Stiles, Derek’s just here to smoke, not to hear more about how awesome it is he actually came in and got tested.

Derek, however, didn’t seem to mind, ‘Yeah I kind of made it a priority to get tested, after, after she told me what she had been doing.’

She, meaning the ex, Stiles assumed.

‘That’s good, I mean, it’s good it was a priority for you, most people don’t really think that clearly when shit like that happens until they’ve already gone and slept with someone else and if they do have something then it’s too late.’

‘I just wished I had insisted you know? I mean she was on the pill, but I supposed I trusted her too much.’

Stiles felt himself softening at the hurt in Derek’s voice  
.  
‘Dude, you were slash are in love. You’re supposed to trust the people you love. And sometimes you get a bad one, that doesn’t mean they’re all like that.’

‘Definitely not in love, not anymore. Sorry, that was weird. I didn’t mean to lay that all on you.’ Derek said a looking away, embarrassed.

Stiles laughed softly, ‘Part of the job man. You’d be surprised how many grieving wives and husbands I’ve had to counsel because of cheating or infections or other things. Comes with the territory.’

‘Even so, it must get a bit pathetic after a while.’

Stiles looked a little surprised, ‘Never. Most of the time it’s quite an emotional thing to get done. It’s not pathetic, I just tell people that they’re doing the right thing and that good people still exist and just because someone has an STI it doesn’t mean they’re a bad person. It happens to everyone. And seriously, if there was fewer stigmas attached to STI’s then we would be able to catch more because people wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable about getting themselves tested.’

If you would have asked Stiles a year ago how passionate he was about STI testing he probably would have gone bright red and made a quick getaway. These days he was the one bullying people into getting tested and lecturing them about safe sex. He already caught Jackson’s Chlamydia and Greenburg’s gonorrhea. So that was pretty cool. 

He felt like a superhero, Stiles, The Syphilis Subjugator and Lydia, his sidekick, Claps Conqueror Magee. They would make a great team.

Well they wouldn’t, not anymore, because after Jackson’s second test came back clean Lydia had promptly started going out with Jackson, which had sucked, well it did back then anyway.

Stiles tastes nowadays tended to run more toward men, men wearing suits, men wearing suits with stunning eyes and great cheekbones. Men a little bit like Derek Hale.

Men like Derek Hale who had just flicked his cigarette into the bin and was looking at Stile quizzically.

‘So you guys ring when you get the results?’

‘Yeah we give people a ring, or send them a text with their results in about a week’s time, whichever you prefer.’ Derek really should have been told all this by Lydia.

‘Can you ring me then?’

‘Sure if you prefer us to ring, we will.’

‘No I meant, could you, personally, ring with my results?’ Derek says, handing Stiles a card with his personal mobile number written on the back.

Stiles blinked, ‘Uh sure, if you would like. Um I understand if you would like someone relatively familiar to give you the results. That might be better?’

Derek gives him a weird, indecipherable look, ‘That’s not…yeah, OK, thanks.’ Derek says blankly, re-buttoning his jacket stomping off.

Stiles frowned at his back. That was weird.

It isn’t until he walks back into the clinic that he claps a hand to his face. Was Derek, like semi flirting with him? Did he want Stiles to give him the details personally because he liked Stiles? What the fuck? Since when was Derek bi?

‘What’s wrong Stiles. You looked like you’ve eaten a fly.’ Lydia says, looking half concerned and half amused at the look on Stiles’ face.

‘So did Derek give you like a bi vibe in the testing room?’ Stiles asked desperately.

‘What the hell is a bi vibe?’

Stiles bit his lip, ‘I’m not exactly sure. It’s just that something’s happened and with this’ he says motioning toward the business card with Derek’s personal cell number on it, ‘and now I’m questioning everything I’ve ever known.’

Lydia rolled her eyes at his dramatics, ‘No, I didn’t catch a bi vibe off him.’ She said walking away, Stiles tried not to feel to disappointed, if anyone can work people motivations out, its Lydia.

Lydia however, stops before she enters her office for her next appointment, ‘Although there was one thing. He did ask for your first name and whether you were single.’ And with an evil grin she runs into her office and locks the door.

‘THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN AN EXAMPLE OF THE BI-VIBE THING LYDIA!’ Stiles shouted after her, hearing the evil cackling from behind her door. 

Lydia could wait, however, Stiles had about a week to wrap his head around the fact that Derek Hale, may in fact like him. Like, in a sexual way. 

Which was pretty cool, you know if Derek didn’t end up having an STI. Although if it was treatable, that would probably only delay Stiles/Derek sexytimes.

The week seemed to go incredibly quickly. They’re super duper busy at the clinic. But they’re always are after the holiday season. Too much alcohol, lower cognitive functions usually leaves people pretty worried about having contracted something because they didn’t use condoms.

The only person stands out for Stiles is this one woman who thinks it appropriate to hit on him during the interview process. She’s older, pretty, and reminds Stiles of a cougar (no not the older woman seeking younger men) but an actual cougar, all slick lines and elegant movements. He kind of envies her and her movements, movements that Stiles would never be able to replicate, seeing as his as clumsy as a bull in a china shop. Her names Kate Argent and after a spate of unprotected sex she’s decided to get herself tested. She kind of gives Stiles creeps and his glad when he’s able to pass her off to Isaac to do the testing.

Stiles spends the rest of his time going over his conversation with Derek. Did he seem interested? Stiles couldn’t tell. He seemed friendly but for all Stiles knew that could have been Derek’s way of flirting outrageously.

Lydia had become so frustrated that she banned him even mentioning Derek’s name in her vicinity because he was pestering her so much with questions like, ‘So what kind of inflection did he give in voice when he asked whether I was single’.

And, ‘Did he actually physically smile when he mentioned me?’

And finally, ‘What exact words did he use when he asked about from me.’

It had continued in this vein until Lydia snapped, ‘I had my hand on his dick for the entire appointment Stiles, so forgive me if I didn’t pay close enough attention to his face.’

‘Lucky bitch.’ Stiles had muttered as he walked away, he would have to find out about Derek himself. Because despite Derek’s unfortunate ex and his blank business card he really didn’t know anything about him.

So, against all procedures, and professionalism, Stiles googled Derek Hale and swallowed when he saw that Derek was Beacon Hills top litigator, actually one of the best in the state. And litigators were the super scary types of lawyers; they were the ones that were involved with heavy criminals and crime. 

Intimidating much? 

And he co-owned Hale Barristers with his sister, who looked equally terrifyingly beautiful. 

Wonderful. 

In fact everything he learned about Derek in the past week had made him even more convinced that Derek Hale had not in fact, been flirting with him. And the Lydia thing? Perhaps he felt sorry for Stiles and wanted to set him up with someone as equally flaily and clumsy.

In fact he got so worked up that he made Lydia call Derek when they got his results in.

‘Can you please?’

‘Oh my god Stilinski, be the man that you are and just do it!’

‘I can’t! What if he’s forgotten all about me and ran off with some hot lawyer type, who wears pencil skirts and 13 inch high heels, and is so thin he could probably fit a hand around her waist. And who calls people ‘babe’ and ‘honey’ and whose hair costs 400 bucks a trim.’

‘And what’s the name of your boyfriend stealer?’ Lydia asks with a bemused grin.

‘Urgh, I don’t know, probably something old fashioned but completely cute and hipster, like Ursula or Polly or even worse Mavis or, or Veronica!’

Lydia looks at him as if he were crazy, and Stiles gives her his best doe eyes and fights the urge to fist pump when she finally caves in (no one can resist the doe eyes), ‘Fine, I’ll do it.’ and Stiles heaves a sigh of relief.

‘And if I hear any suspicious giggling, or Derek calling his secretary Veronica, I’ll be sure to tell you. Now shoo.’

‘You are a goddess Lydia. And if I’m ever mean to you, like ever-‘

‘Yeah, yeah. Get out of here, I’m about to call lover boy.’

Stiles darted out of the room and goes to his desk. Paperwork, paperwork will get his mind off Derek. In fact it almost works, until he hears the familiar tap, tapping of Lydia’s shoes toward his desk.

‘Did you tell him?’

‘Yes. I did. And now I’ve been instructed to, and I quote, “Get Stiles on the phone, now.”’

Whoa, Lydia did a really good impression of Derek’s voice, but then, shit.

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah, oh. Now I have work to do Stilinski, so I suggest you get your cute little behind into the office and pick up that phone and talk to Derek.’

Stiles meekly complies, Lydia was not to be argued with when she used the tone. He took a deep breath before answering the phone.

‘Derek.’

‘Stiles.’ 

Mmmm Derek said his name really nicely.

‘What can I do for you?’

‘Was I mistaken, the other day?’

‘What?’

‘The other day. Was I mistaken?’

‘Um, not sure what you’re talking about Derek.’

Derek sighs frustrated into the other end of the phone, ‘Look, so I didn’t want to do it then because I didn’t know if I was clean, but I am, so I wanted to know if you wanted to go out.’

‘With you?’

‘Yes. With me.’

Stiles looks a little stunned at the phone, he’s saved from replying by Derek, ‘Its ok if you don’t, I mean I went to your clinic for goodness sake. But I like you and I was wondering whether you like me as well? But then you didn’t ring me even though I gave you my number, so yeah. You know what forget it, its ok.’

Stiles quickly clears his throat, ‘No, don’t forget it. I like you. I like you too. And sorry, about the not calling thing. It’s just that I don’t really trust myself when it comes to those kind of things anymore. So you could have been heavily flirting with me dude, and I wouldn’t get the hint, because I’ve been guilty of jumping the gun before.’

Derek lets out a breath on the other end of the phone and Stiles silently punches the air. Derek had been sweating on his answer, no one, but no one, and definitely someone as hot as Derek had ever waited with bated fucking breath for him to decide whether to go out with them or not. That was actually awesome.

‘Good, that’s ah, that’s good. What are you doing tonight?’

‘N-nothing, nothing at all.’

‘What time do you finish work?’

‘Ah six?’

‘Then I’ll pick you up at six. Is that ok?’

‘Uh that’s more than OK man. That sounds awesome.’

‘Great, well I’ll see you then.’

‘OK.’ And with that Derek hangs up, and Stiles feels a little stunned. He knows now why they call Derek the litigator that other lawyers are afraid of. The guy certainly knew how to get what he wanted and Stiles mind immediately went dirty, because that’s what his mind did, always.

Stiles was a jittery, hyperactive mess for the rest of the day. He couldn’t settle and Lydia immediately grew tired of him going on about Derek so she sent him to his desk for paperwork and Stiles didn’t even mind. That’s how good of a mood he was in.

At 6 he was almost vibrating out of his skin waiting outside the clinic and had to cover a high pitched squeal when a Camaro screeched into the parking lot. It was Derek.

‘Show-off’ he muttered as Derek got out of the car to open the door for him. Which was very gentlemanly of him.

Stiles settled himself in the car, luxuriating in the leather seats. And absently thought that Derek must be filthy rich to afford a car like this.

‘Nice car.’ Stiles said, caressing the leather. He liked leather. A lot.

‘Thanks’ Derek said, smiling a little at him as Stile wiggled in his seat.

‘So where are we off to?’

‘Somewhere nice.’ Derek offered.

Stiles rolled his eyes. And silence once again settles over them. Stiles can barely stand it. being in an enclosed space with Derek Hale, the leather freaking seats, and the silence is suffocating, so it isn’t really his fault when he blurts out, ‘Why me?’

Derek frowns at him sideways, ‘What?’

‘Dude, like not to be searching for compliments or anything, but why me?’

Derek shifts uncomfortably in his seat and Stiles doesn’t think he’s going to answer when he finally lets out a breath.

‘You’re funny and, and you’re kind. But you’re also passionate, which is cool, because I’m passionate about my work too.’

‘I work in sexual health and you work as a criminal litigator. There’s kind on no comparison. And don’t look at me like that, of course I googled your ass.’

Derek smiles a little at that,‘It doesn’t matter what you’re passionate about, not that sexual health isn’t important, as long as you feel strongly about it. And, and I found you…’ Derek trails off.

‘You found me?’

‘Attractive.’ Derek says, finally.

‘Must have been a surprise, you know, because I’m a guy.’

Derek shoots him a surprised look, ‘No, not really. Just because I’ve only ever been with girls doesn’t mean I’ve never been attracted to a guy before. You’re just the first I’ve wished to pursue that attraction with.’

Stiles tried to hide his grin and failed as he tried not to feel too smug about that. Because Derek was a double genders wet dream, so for Stiles to be the first guy Derek wanted to get with? Well that was really god darn flattering.

‘Do you still want to do this? I mean I’m not experienced with this.’ Derek says, a little tentatively, miles away from the competent, confident Litigator he had been on the phone that morning.

‘Dating a guy?’

He knows his baiting Derek a bit, with the whole guy thing, but Stiles didn’t really want to be with anyone not fully comfortable with being gay or bi. It had happened before and had been incredibly painful.

‘No, just the dating part. Kate, my ex, was my first and last proper relationship.’

Stiles flails a little, ‘Dude, I totally find you attractive too. Plus you’re nice when you’re not being a douche. And you didn’t make fun of me when I told you all that mush about working at a clinic, that gets bonus points. Plus this cars pretty awesome too.’

‘It’s not mine, it’s my sisters. I have a BMW, among others.’

Stiles lets out a low whistle, as he suddenly feels out of his depth. But Stiles revels in being out of his depth, it’s kind of a constant feeling with him, so he goes with it. Doesn’t even bat an eyelid when they pull up outside Beacon Hills’ most expensive restaurant and gets priority seating, even though Derek couldn’t have booked before lunch that day.

Stiles is a little wide eyed however, this is certainly a step up from pizza/movie nights he and Danny used to partake in because neither of them ever had any money.

‘This is nice.’ Stiles says as the menu’s get popped down in front of them.

Derek looks relieved at his words and Stiles has to wonder at this Kate chick if Derek felt so relieved at Stiles liking the place. 

Stiles takes a sip of the wine and then another when it turns out its actually delicious. And soon his glass is empty, how the hell did that happen? He blushes a little, he doesn’t want Derek thinking he’s a lush, but Derek is casually filling his glass again and grins at Stiles when Stiles grins at Derek.

In fact the wine is kind of making everything happy and nice. And Stiles feels very warm. And when their meals come Stiles starts to have trouble taking his eyes off Derek’s hands, and wondering how those hands would feel on his skin, light and feathery? Or strong and sure? He shivers a little and Derek looks up from his steak. Taking in Stiles’ most likely, flushed face and probably darkened eyes, Stiles licked his lips unconsciously and Derek tracks the movement with darkened eyes. 

‘We’re not going to finish this meal if you don’t stop looking at me like that.’ Derek growls.

Stiles snaps his eyes from where they had been resting on Derek’s delectable chest, ‘Like what?’

‘Like, like you want to eat me up.’ Derek answers, quietly and a little strangled. Stiles glances at Derek’s wine glass which is empty now too.

Feeling emboldened, Stiles leans a little across the table, ‘Well I could, if you wanted me too.’

He knows this is incredibly cheesy but Derek doesn’t seem to care as he jerkily motions for the waiter to bring their check. 

Seemed like they were having a different type of dessert tonight, Stiles mentally congratulated himself for the food related sexual puns, he was on fire.

They barely make it out the door before Stiles scrabbles for Derek’s, undoubtedly expensive, collar and pulling him in for a kiss. Derek responds hands searching under Stiles shirt, hot and insatiable. Their lips clash messily, sloppily, and its perfect as Stiles moans into the kiss whilst Derek plays with his happy trail.

They’re just lucky the parking lot was empty or they’d get done for public indecency.

Finally Derek pulls back, gasping a little, ‘I lied.’ He says, eyes on Stiles lips, ‘I lied a little bit when I said why I liked you.’

Stiles mind is a little hazed over at this point and he nods dumbly, dimly registering Derek’s voice, ‘S’OK’ he slurs as he dives in for another kiss.

Derek responds, lips finding Stiles neck and latching on, pulling back to whisper, almost reverently, ‘I like you because your kind and passionate and all those things. But what I really liked was your butt in those scrubs.’ Derek continues to pepper Stiles jaw with kisses, ‘And your lips. I couldn’t stop imagining those lips, on mine and…’

‘On your dick.’ Stiles finishes for him, brokenly and Derek pulls Stiles in tight, melding their groins together. Holy shit, by the feel of it, Lydia was right. Boy was most definitely packing.

Fuck, that felt good, ‘Yeah on my dick.’ Derek answers, grinding Stiles hard. 

Stiles pulls back a little, for air and smiles into Derek hair as Derek continued to ravage his neck, ‘That’s funny, because I kind of thought the same thing.’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos are, as always, lovingly appreciated.


End file.
